


Butter Wouldn't Melt

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [212]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: At first glance, it seemed as if butter wouldn’t melt in sweet Lavinia’s mouth, but, after all this time, Mary had learned not to judge by appearances.





	Butter Wouldn't Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm steadily getting back on my posting schedule, although I do have a lot of messages to get back to, which I shall endeavour to work my way back through. I apologise for the delay. 
> 
> As for this story, it occurred to me that we always think of sweet Lavinia as a shrinking violet, the innocent ingenue, but what if she's not as innocent as she seems? After all, it's always these quiet ones you need to watch out for. 😉

At first glance, it seemed as if butter wouldn’t melt in sweet Lavinia’s mouth, but, after all this time, Mary had learned not to judge by appearances. So as Mary lay on her bed, her arms tied above her and her face engulfed in Lavinia’s silk knickers, as Lavinia’s fingers pinched, flicked and rubbed, stimulating weaknesses Mary never knew she had, as she could only whimper and mouth at the honeyed dampness, desperate to bring Lavinia to the same ecstasy she felt, she should not have been surprised. 

When Lavinia leaned down, sucking hard and twisting her fingers, Mary gushed.


End file.
